


Le Lyonnais raté

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [46]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (et après on s'étonne pourquoi on est interdit de déplacement à Lyon mdrrrrrrrr), Arbitrage, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, Franchement cet arbitre il m'accélère le transit intestinal parfois (donc tout le temps), Jean-Michel Aulas. Oh grande pétasse. ON VA TOUS CASSER CHEZ TOI, M/M, Olympique Lyonnais, pas Lyonnais-friendly, à pas prendre au sérieux, écrit par un marseillais convaincu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Clément Turpin. Voilà. C'est suffisant.
Relationships: Alexandre Lacazette & Clément Turpin
Series: ⚽️ [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Le Lyonnais raté

**Author's Note:**

> Vraiment pas Lyonnais-friendly, vous êtes prévenus. ( _Ouin, ouin, mais Turpin il est impartial, et c'est le meilleur arbitre français, et il représente bien la..._ TA. GUEULE.)

Certains disent que les arbitres sont des joueurs ratés, d’autres disent que les arbitres sont des tafioles et ne savent pas arbitrer, mais certains, comme Alexandre Lacazette, pensent qu’ils sont juste là pour donner un coup de pouce en cas de mou. En effet, le joueur lyonnais et Clément Turpin, aussi lyonnais bien qu’habitant en Bourgogne, formaient l’un des meilleurs duo en 2016-2017, avec onze buts (pénalties) marqués. Ils étaient l’une des paires les plus soudée du football, jusqu’au jour fatidique, lorsque Alexandre signa à Arsenal. Clément était dévasté, à qui allait-il donner ses pénalties ? Sans Lacazette, favoriser Lyon ne sera pas si drôle, ni même plaisant... Mais comme un bon soldat, il continua sa difficile tâche envers le club ~~qui le payait~~ de son cœur, tandis que Lacazette, à Londres, rêvait de jours meilleurs.


End file.
